


Drinking Challenge

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 99: 99 Bottles of Beer. Set during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drinking Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 99: 99 Bottles of Beer. Set during Season 4.

The Doctor claims that he doesn’t get drunk. He babbles on about superior Time Lord physiology and the inherent weaknesses in the human digestion and circulatory systems for ages before Donna finally shuts him up by issuing a drinking challenge.

The Doctor scoffs, asking her if she’s missed all those things he just said. She can’t possibly win.

Four hours later he’s literally under the table, rolling about slurring drinking songs. Donna empties the water out of her leftover vodka bottle and throws out the empty whiskey bottles the Doctor had favoured.

That would shut him up for a while.


End file.
